


Ghost Shaman

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Cemetery, Emotional Roller Coaster, Empathy, Gen, Hallucinogens, Haunting, Mummies, Psychological Trauma, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Shamal didn't believes in ghosts. However, poltergeists were real, and ghouls were the essence of nightmares.





	1. Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_dark_wing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/gifts).



> In honor of Denmark's rare unidentified people. They're called Nomen Nescio.

Shamal would never forget them.

Green Eyes. Death Eyes. **_His Eyes._**

For all his bravado, Shamal wanted death before becoming those eyes.

Shamal would know those eyes anywhere.

"… ** _Nomen Nescio_** …"

 

_XX Years Earlier - Denmark_

Focus. Think of girls. Long legs, shiny hair, plump boobs, bitable necks, warm inside…

Ring… Ring… beep.beep.beep.beep…  
Ring… Ring… We're sorry but the person you have called...  
Ring….…….... Verde? Verde!

"Please! I'll pay off the debt! A different way! Any way! I'll do anything!"

Morgues were supposed to be silent as the grave. Yet a sound twined around Shamal. Snared his senses. Too high to follow. Too low to find. It had no origin. It drove Shamal bonkers. There was no one else there.

> A metal pan made a ringing clattering ding as it settle to the floor two rooms over.  
>  A whisper in the air.  
>  A moving light under the door.  
>  There was _no one there._

"Just let me out of here!"

"Did you finish the Job?"

Find the source. He was a doctor, not a ghost whisperer. Verde needed a priest. A monk. A psychic. A necromancer. Not him... the whispers could not reach him… did not speak to him.

> _…giggle…_  
>  _…squeal…_  
>  _…laughter…_  
>  _…crying…_  
>  _…scream…_

"I..I..."

> _…plead…_

"I need a flame reader."

It was taboo to disturb the dead.

The dead had no spark.

Women brought clarity.

Pretty eyes… nimble hands…bendy backs… soothing voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Shamal!! But, I feel so sorry that's how you became a perv...
> 
> \o/ Comments! \o/
> 
> ♥ Prompts! ♥
> 
> X Funny Bones! X


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying high is the will the wisp

A safari hat.  
A monstrosity of microscopic glasses.  
Four dozen flameproof bottles.  
A laser netted racquet.  
Was Verde insane?  


_'Shamal the Explorer'_ , he was not!

**_and no flame reader!_ ******

********

 

_XX weeks Later : Morgue Cemetery_

Knock.Knock.Knock 

Verde was here!!!! 

Shamal broke into giggles with a Cheshire grin. There was grass on his face. Twigs in his hair. Leaves all over his coat. Mud on hands and knees. With croaked glasses he looked unhinged.

"Shamal? Where have you been! You haven't answered your phone in weeks! Are you drunk?"

"Too young! Not drunk! It showed me pretty mushrooms instead! So tasty, like dainty wrists! And day before was sparkly leaves like sparkly eyes! And before a bug that changed colors!"

> It was so pretty!  
>  It nuzzled the jar.  
>  A flame ghost!  
>  A will of the wisp!  
>  It was everywhere!  
>  A pretty purple river!  
>  It floated along the ceilings and though the air!  
>  So smart!  
>  So fun!  
>  It played tricks!  
>  It spooked the visitors.

"Where did you get the cloud flames, Shamal?"

"V! Look! Look! Your funny purple glass can see it! I ask for reader but you sent glass! I checked every body! No will!… and… and… Did you know I feel it scream at night. Sometimes it cries instead."

> _…giggle…_  
>  _…happy…_  
>  _…adore…_  
> 

It wanted to play! He ran for the hat, the net, and a jar. The will of the wisp left the best for last! Such a willy sprite. He'd already rolled in the gardens, and played hide 'n' seek in the cemetery. Catching pieces of it in the morgue was the easiest adventure so far. He needed to find the source! Then they could play games with girls all day!

"Oh no, you don't! You are not frolicking among any more hallucinogens! Who knows you're an empath? I'm getting you suppressants!"

> _…anger…_

"No! It's mad. Furious. Must find the wisp!"

> _...sorrow..._

_"It wants to be free."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Shamal just broke Verde's flame reader. Who knew they were so antique?
> 
> Huh. A trickster, an Empathy and drugs. They really don't mix well.
> 
> \o/ Comments! \o/
> 
> ♥ Prompts! ♥
> 
> X Funny Bones! X


	3. Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a ghost. Shamal wished it was.

Eyes closed, Shamal burned another pack of fags. 

The hospital roof a respite. 

A will wisp. A flame ghost. A _ghoul_.

The soul refused to die.

Shamal couldn't go back; wouldn't face the despair inside.

_...teasing fingers... swaying hips ... sultry smiles ... wild laughter ... pulsing emotions_

**_Vibrant Souls_ **

 

_XX days Earlier - Church Ruins_

The empathetic and psychedelic trip had cost him. He was no longer allowed flame glass to see. Denied his emotions to feel. Verde's minions had new jobs, chasing the wisp and watching him. He spent days emotionally blind and stumbling around the church ruins. A crumpling relic Verde's busty intern disdained. 

So pretty. She had such lovely shapes. 

"PERVERT!"" 

_SLAP..._

Stumbling again, the earth shifted. He fell below and death raining from above. A fossilized crypt... 

She better not dawdle up there. 

He wanted out!

The forgotten mausoleum was creepy, eerie in the phone light. It was an abandoned base cast in sharp relief and sealed from the outside world. 

A medical room even had a corpse on an embalming table. Jars of different organs littered the only desk. Black and white Polaroid pictures of a 'pretty boy' with dark hair and vibrant eyes in various states of mummification. The mummy last dated 13 months ago.

The underground room kept it perfectly preserved.

The process was intriguing. 

Where was his pen light? He needed a closer look at this!

It took 2-3 years to get a dead body like this. Dry, cracked, mottled skin. Pigment aged to a yellowish grey and speckled black. It stretch over bones. An absence of muscle definition. Face sunken into the skull. A ghoulish grin. Cracked and broken lips pulled from brittle teeth. Sharp cheekbones, small and feminine. It had no hair and it-

_twitched._

It jerk. It gasp. 

It rapped the metal table with shackled wrists.

Dead sunken eyes stared _green_ at him.

It ache of- 

> _"…despair…"_

Death rattles chased him down empty corridors.

Shamal wanted out!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: _Seven_ (1995) w/ Brad Pitt and Morgan Freeman.
> 
> Poor Shamal is traumatized. A wonder he's refuses to treat males. 
> 
> Mummification is something I haven't read about in a fandom, so tried my hand at. It's too slow to instantly heal from but can bodily shut him down with everyone thinking he was dead. Then what would happen if he really was left for dead like a corpse when his mafioso kidnappers abandoned their base or were killed off. 
> 
> *shudder* So not the way to go while still alive...
> 
> \o/ Comments! \o/
> 
> ♥ Prompts! ♥
> 
> X Funny Bones! X


End file.
